The End of This
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: You should've known, that combined, they are much stronger than you. Not even one of their exsitences could be erased. Spoilers from chapter 228!


Okay, here we are, I'm not sure how to feel about this, but I wrote this after reading chapter 228. Just tell me what you think, okay? Erm, I suppose the pairings in her are Sakura and Syaoran, but it's not focusing on that, so yeah.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, CLAMP does.

* * *

"Fai! Kurogane!" Mokona wanted to rush toward them, just get them all out of here, all of them… But, she couldn't.. She wouldn't leave without Sakura and Syaoran, and 'Syaoran' and 'Sakura'. She just wouldn't!

Mokona's stomach churned uneasily. This couldn't be the end could it? She shook, not sure what to do. Then, then their voice hit her ears. "Changing what we saw in dreams…" The first Sakura began, and then the second took over. "Is difficult, but…" She trailed off, the first Syaoran picking up for her. "If we are with those people…" The second Syaoran ended the sentence they wanted to say. "Who journeyed with us..." And then finally together they said it. "We can change the future." Fei Wang Reed twitched, and began laughing. Mokona turned her head, confused.

"You think that just because those two pawns are here, you can win against me? I will bring that witch back, I will erase you from existence and Clow will live on!" Mokona watched, the horror etched on her small face. She missed Yuuko, she did, but… But Yuuko would be upset if she was brought back from death! And, and if Sakura and Syaoran were erased, she couldn't stand to think.

"No." Fai's shaky voice came first, Mokona whipping around to stare at him. Reed glared at him, gritting his teeth. "We are not pawns." The magician's eyes flicked to the ninja. "Yuuko is dead, she'll stay that way. And I, I have chosen not to be your damn pawn!' His eyes landed on the clone Sakura. "I serve under Princess Sakura."

"Yeah, we'll protect the kids no matter what, so don't think you can go erasing them just because you feel like it!" Even though the two had been pushed away, Mokona could tell they were ready to fight Reed together. To protect the small family. Mokona wobbled up, looking up at Fai and Kurogane.

Sakura pressed her hands to the glass, watching the two men gather themselves. Beside her, 'Sakura' slid to the middle, pressing her forehead to the glass. 'Syaoran' pressed his hand to the glass, closing his eyes. Syaoran slid up to the glass, but opposite of Sakura, to watch Reed. The four unhappily had no control over what would happen.

From behind Fai, a yellow swallowtail fluttered by. The blonde jumped in surprise, as many more followed it. Mokona glanced up. _Yuuko…?_ The butterflies fluttered around the tube, Reed cussed under his breath. "What the damn witch doing now?" No, that couldn't be Yuuko, she was gone. The butterflies covered the entire surface of the tube, until you couldn't see the Syaorans and Sakuras.

"Sakura, Syaoran!" Mokona jumped, gasping. No, where were they? Fai and Kurogane stood stock-still, barely breathing. Then, the butterflies dispersed, leaving the tube. Instead of seeing the four stranded in the tube, the tube had disappeared.

"W-what… No!!!" Reed threw a magic spell at the four, but the butterflies suddenly reared up, blocking the four. "The hell is this?" He threw a stronger spell, but it was once again blocked.

_Figure it out, Reed. You won't win this one._ They all heard it but… where was that from? The butterflies shifted to form familiar figures. At least to Mokona, Clow and Yuuko. _She's right; it's too bad you didn't see that they're powerful combined together, certainly more powerful than I. _Reed watched as the butterflies danced toward him. _You should have disappeared when I did, Fei Wang Reed, and now you will._ Yuuko's voice was almost haunting for them. The butterflies danced around Reed, and then closed around him.

He was gone, and there wasn't much for them to react to. Suddenly Sakura grabbed Syaoran's shirt, sobbing. He hugged her to his chest. It was over… wasn't it?

* * *

What do you think? Please tell me.


End file.
